El Latido De Mi Corazon
by Tita Moon
Summary: Bella y Edward son de un nivel social diferente.El va a estudiar a Londres siendo un niño, 10 años después regresa.Bella está enamorada de él y desean casarse, pero la familia de él se opone y ella es casada con alguien más.Volveran a estar juntos.ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de _Twiligh _pertenecen Stephanie Meyer. Historia basada en la novela de Sharat Chandra Chattopadhyay _Devdas_**.**

**Sumario Completo: **Edward y Bella han compartido una unión especial desde la infancia y es puesto a prueba cuando Edward es enviado a Inglaterra a continuar sus estudios. Bella espera por él y enciende una vela que significa su amor interminable por Edward. Cuando él finalmente retorna el mundo de Bella se enciende otra vez. Su amor es apoyado completamente por la madre de Bella, Raneé que está llena de vida y alegría. Sin embargo gracias a Rosalie su cuñada entrometida la historia de amor toma un giro infortunado, después de que la madre de Edward, Esme insulta a Raneé y se niega a aceptar a Bella como su nuera. Raneé, dolida arregla la boda de Bella con Jacob Black un rico viudo. Dolido por el giro de los eventos, Edward recurre a su amigo de colegio Felix Babu quien abre los ojos de Edward hacia el mundo del alcohol y las cortesanas. Luego conoce a Angela una reconocida cortesana que se enamora del correcto Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>El Latido De Mi Corazón<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

En un pueblo cerca de Calcuta, India en el siglo XX en una mansión estilo Romano con grandes pilares con una gran fuente al frente con unas estatuas de caballos color dorado dando la impresión de que están saliendo del centro de la fuente, con unos chorros de agua que salen disparados de la orilla causando el efecto de que esta bañando los caballos; mansión que pertenece a los Cullen, una familia aristócrata cuya cabeza es Carlisle Cullen, un medico reconocido en el mundo y por la misma reina Isabel de Inglaterra. En esa mansión vive Carlisle y su esposa Esme junto a sus hijos Emmett, el mayor casado con Rosalie y el menor Edward el cual se encuentra en Londres concluyendo sus estudios de medicina; también vive el hermano menor de Carlisle, Eleazar junto a su esposa Carmen y por supuesto su mama, Nani como le dicen de cariño.

A lo lejos, en el segundo piso se escucha a Esme Cullen gritando:

-Nani, Emmett, Rosalie, Eleazar, Aro, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - Recorriendo el pasillo del segundo piso hacia dentro de la casa con pilares blancos y puertas de madera pintadas de verde oscuro con vidrios que van desde la mitad hacia arriba con diseños color blanco en el contorno dando el efecto de marco en el vidrio, con cortinas de velo fino color verde aceituna y café sujetadas a las orillas de las puertas, todo eso dando el efecto de paredes y a la vez sustituyendo a las paredes convencionales.

-Mira, una carta de Edward. Vuelve de Londres. — Dice asomándose por una de las puertas mostrando la carta a Carmen.

-¿Sí? ¡Qué buena noticia!—

-¡Emmett! ¿Lo oíste? ¡Edward vuelve!— Carmen le estaba diciendo a Emmett quien iba bajando las escaleras a la sala vestido con su dhoti color blanco y kurta color naranja.

-No lo creo. Madre miente. —Dice Emmett acercándose a Esme

-Aquí está la carta—Rebate Esme mostrándole la carta y él trata de quitársela para leerla el mismo.

-Enséñamela—le suplica Emmett logrando obtener la carta. Mientras Esme iba rumbo a una habitación vestida con un sari y choli color azul rey con las orillas color plateado y su pelo dividido a la mitad recogido en un chongo bajo con unos adornos plateados, llevando en la línea divisora de su cabello Bermellón símbolo de su estado civil, el cual significa que está casada con un tika en forma de un circulo color rojo y unos accesorios a juego.

Y Esme grito a Eleazar quien se iba acercando:

-¡Eleazar! ¡Mi Edward vuelve!—

-¿Si?—Pregunta el quien iba vestido con su dhoti blanco y kurta color vino.

-Dile a tu hermano la buena noticia.—Le pide Esme quien ya iba caminando a la habitación donde se encontraba Nani, quien vestía un sari y choli blanco con orillas doradas representando con aretes y collar de perlas, el color de su ropa representa el luto y la viudez, el cual era su estado civil.

-Nani… Nani… mi Tempestad vuelve a casa. —Dice con cariño y emocionada, encontrándose abrazando a Nani en el pasillo de lozas blanco y negro figurando al tablero de ajedrez y a las orillas maceteros y figuras de color gris sobre pilares pequeños. Nani retirandose del abrazo de Esme junta las manos en forma de oración y agradece.

-Gracias Diosa Durga—

Mientras ya Esme encontrándose en la habitación a la cual se dirigía hace un momento, las paredes de la habitación se encontraban pintadas de color amarillo pálido con todos los muebles cubiertos por sabanas blancas. En donde ella es recibida por Aro, el mayordomo de la familia vestido con su dhoti y kurta color blanco.

-Felicidades, señora—Dice Aro.

-Sin lágrimas, Aro— Le pide Esme, quien a su vez iba retirando las sabanas de los muebles.

Aro todo emocionado le ruega:

-Prometa que yo iré a recibirlo. Yo solo.-

-Si. ¡Dale de vuelta otra vez cuerda a los relojes, después de tantos años! Mi hijo vuelve.-

Dice quitando las sabanas de un reloj de medara color caoba y un piano, en eso se acerca Rosalie quien iba vestida con un sari color dorado y choli de manga larga color naranja, accesorios a juego, su pelo largo peinado con un partido a medias en el cual llevaba bermellón y su tika en forma de ovalo color rojo símbolos de su matrimonio. Y acercándose a Esme comenta:

-Dándole cuerda a los relojes no conseguirás que tu hijo llegue antes—

-Lo sé, Rosalie. Pero siente como late mi corazón. —Esme acerco la mano de Rosalie a su corazón.

-¿Cuándo cederá paso el día a la noche…?—Y de repente entra Eleazar, Carmen, Emmett y Nani a la habitación cantando.

-¡Entonamos la alegría! ¡Que empiece la música!—Y Rosalie comienza a cantar un poco desafinada.

-¡Que alegre tempestad agita mi corazón! ¡Entonemos la alegría!—para eso ya todos habían soltado una carcajada por la manera de cantar de Rosalie.

Ya llegada la noche todos se encontraban en la amplia sala, la cual estaba decorada con muebles estilo inglés, con grandes candelabros sujetados al techo los cuales iluminaban toda la sala con sus velas encendidas. Todos se encontraban sentados en los sillones o cojines ubicados en el piso organizando la bienvenida de Edward, y en eso iba bajando Esme llamando a todos.

-Todo el día gritando para que todo esté listo, ¿y nadie me escucha?-Y todos contestan a coro:

-La casa está limpia. La habitación de Edward lista. Aro ha atado los caballos. Nani ha decidido la ropa.-

Ya Esme estando en la sala. Rosalie se le acerca y le pregunta:

-¿Contenta?—

-Cuando tengas a tu hijo, entenderás la alegría que da volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo—

Le respondió acariciándole el vientre a Rosalie quien tiene 4 meses de embarazo. En tanto a lo lejos se escuchaba.

-¡Hermana Esme!—

Rosalie asuntándose dice:

-¡Dios! Aquí viene la actriz con sus andares. —

Empezando hacer una imitación de la actriz, quien es Renee Swan vecina de los Cullen que en el pasado fue una actriz y bailarina conocida, dejando eso atrás al momento de adquirir nupcias con Charlie Swan dueño de un hostal en cual viven junto con su hija Isabella y su sobrina Alice quien está casada con Jasper Whitlock soldado inglés.

Mientras Rosalie imita a Renee con unos andares hacia Nani diciendo con voz aguda y chillante –"Hey, Hermana Esme…dulces Sandesh para ti"— al terminar Nani le dio un manotazo por su falta de respeto a Renee y al momento de la reprimenda Emmett suelta una carcajada, su esposa al escuchar su burla lo mira furiosa y él solo agacha la cabeza.

Cuando todos los presentes de la sala giraron sus cabezas hacia la entrada de la sala en donde ya se encontraba Renee vestida con sari color amarillo con toques dorado y un choli manga tres cuartos verde olivo y pelo suelto con su bermellón en la división de su cabello, su tika color roja y redonda, collares sencillos y largos hasta la cintura, pulseras, llevando en sus manos una charola cubierta con un pañuelo blanco.

-Hey, Hermana Esme, toma Sandesh para ti. —

Esme agradece el detalle de los dulces y le cuenta la buena noticia.

-¡Renee! En precioso momento llegas. —En eso se va acercando Rosalie hacia ellas.

-Renee y sus apariciones. Siempre tan oportuna. ¡Y sus Sandesh son famosos!—Habla con burla tomando la charola de las manos de Renee, quien hace señas y le dice a Esme para que escuche la manera en que le está hablando Rosalie.

-¿La escuchaste, Hermana?—

-Déjala que hable, ¿Adivina quién vuelve?—Comenta Esme.

-Lo sé. ¿El señor Black?—Responde Renee y Esme reacciona con risa preguntándole sin palabras si es una burla.

-¡Tonta, No vas a creerlo! ¡Mi Tempestad, mi Edward, vuelve!—

Renee sorprendida le dice-¿De verdad, Hermana?

-¡Si, si, de verdad!—Responde Esme con una alegría que no le cabe en el pecho.

Renee junta sus manos en forma de oración.

-Bendita sea la Diosa Durga. En hora buena, Hermana—La felicita tomándola de las manos.

-Voy a ver a mi hijo después de 10 años. ¿Cómo será? Su voz… ¿Qué me dirá?— Esme se coloca las manos a los costados de la cabeza.-¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir a esta noche, Renee?—cierra y abre los ojos.- ¡Ojala no pestañease!-señala hacia la puerta-¿Y si el entra en este preciso momento?—se voltea dirigiéndose a Renee.

-Yo solo recuerdo a Edward, el niño que venía a mi casa, se asomaba a la puerta y me preguntaba. "Renee, ¿Esta Bella?—

-Ahí va, actuando— Comenta Rosalie que Rosalie que estaba como Emmett y Nani, refiriéndose a Renee.

-Cuando Edward se enfurecía, enviaba a Bella a buscarlo—Comenta Esme recordando y Renee uniéndose dice.

-Y siempre estaba en el guayabal y Aro lo traía a rastras. — Esme completando el recuerdo comenta.

-¡Por la oreja! ¡Qué amistad!—

Y sin evitarlo Renee le viene a la mente el recuerdo de la partida de Edward.

-Cuando Edward se fue al extranjero por los estudios, ¡Como corrió mi Bella detrás del carruaje! Como poseída gritaba _"Edward"_ bajo el sol abrazador, sobre el árido suelo y sin embargo corría gritando _"Me voy con Edward ¡Me voy al extranjero también!" _¿Estás loca? Le dije nalgueándola para tratarla de controlar. Al extranjero… mi niña tonta—dice limpiándose una lagrimas que recorrían su mejilla, se le acerca Esme para consolarla pues también lloraba.

-Le debía 3 rupias a Edward. _"¡Déjame! Tengo que darle sus 3 rupias"_ me dijo. Encender una llama devuelve al ser querido a casa. Durante 10 años, ha mantenido viva una llama por Edward y nunca la ha descuidado; tengo que decírselo, se pondrán contenta. —Se gira para dirigirse a su casa y vuelve a girar

-Se va a poner contentísima. —

-Si Renee, ve. —Le dice Esme animándola a que vaya a decirle la buena noticia a Bella.

Rosalie se acerca con una sonrisa maliciosa por la espalda de Esme y le dice-Es tu hijo el que vuelve y ella es la que está más contenta. —

-¿Por qué no? Es nuestra vecina. Bella y Edward son amigos de la infancia—Esme responde al comentario de Rosalie, quien maliciosamente pregunta:

-¿Qué queda de esa infancia? Ambos son ya adultos… ¿Un sandesh de Renee?—diciendo lo ultimo con una sonrisa infantil acercando la charola de los dulces, mientras la sonrisa que tenía Esme desaparece de su cara ante los comentarios de Rosalie y rechaza a su vez los dulces.

Mientras en la casa Swan.

Alice vestida con un sari color mostaza con las orilla doradas y un choli mostaza, bermellón figurando una línea a medias de su cabello y su pequeña tika roja en la frente, quien estaba en un pequeño salón con paredes color blanco y cortinas de velo color vino que cubrían las ventanas desde el piso al techo; ella junto con otras jóvenes que preparaban el altar de la Diosa Durga con veladoras, flores y ofrendas al pie de la figura de la Diosa, y en ese momento llega Raneé conteniendo el aliento por la prisa que traía para anunciar la llega de Edward a Bella.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!¡Bella!

-¿Qué pasa, Renee?- Alice le pregunta.

-Alice. ¿Dónde esta Bella?—

-¿Dónde, si no? En su habitación hablando con su llama. —Y las jóvenes que la acompañaban le recuerdan.

-¡No es una llama! Es Edward.

-Oh Diosa Durga—Exclama Renee ante la equivocación de Alice. Ya dirigiéndose a la habitación de Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunta Alice desconcertada por la actitud de Renee.

-La noticia que le traigo la volverá loca de alegría. — Contesta Renee con una sonrisa bailando en su boca y se va.

Alice vuelve a gritar.- ¿Qué noticia?—Y se queda sin recibir respuesta.

Ya en el cuarto de Bella quien se encontraba junto a la ventana mirando hacia el jardín iluminado por la luna, Renee se acerca tranquilamente comentando

-Bella, Edward vuelve. —

Bella vestida con un sari color rojo con las orillas doradas y un choli azul rey con toques dorados y pelo suelto con una pequeña tika color rojo en su frente y en sus manos la llama, rápidamente se gira y en su cara una expresión de alegría, preguntando a su vez.

-¿Si?—

Renee contenta le contesta-Si Edward vuelve, están preparando la bienvenida. Esme está casi loca, toda la casa esta extasiada pero tonta no llores.- Le dice a Bella que se en ese momento se estaba limpiando unas lagrimas.

-Que las lágrimas de alegría no apaguen la llama antes de que llegue.- Dice Renee

-Ningún poder en la tierra puede extinguir esta llama. —Menciona Bella, mientras Alice se iba acercando a Bella quien caminaba con la llama en las manos hacia otra ventana.

- ¿Ponemos a prueba tan poderosa llama?—Dice Alice lanzando unas gotas de agua hacia la llama.

* * *

><p>NA

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTES ESTA HISTORIA, YA QUE MUESTRA PARTE DE UNA CULTURA QUE EXISTE HACE MILES DE AÑOS Y SOBRE EL AMOR QUE PERDURA A PESAR DE LA DISTANCIA Y EL TIEMPO. MUCHIMAS GRACIA A _**VIVIANA ORTIZ REVERA**_ POR APOYARME SIENDO MI BETA EN ESTA HISTORIA

_**(1)Dhoti:**__Es la prenda de ropa típica para los hombres en__India__. Tradicional en__Bengala__y en la cultura del valle del__Ganges__, esta vestimenta se ha extendido por parte de la India. Consiste en una pieza rectangular de__algodón__que puede llegar a medir 5 metros de largo por 1,20 de ancho. Generalmente de color blanco o crema, se enrolla alrededor de la cintura y se une pasándolo por el medio de las piernas, fijándose finalmente en la cintura. Se forma así unos pantalones ligeros ideales para el clima cálido del subcontinente._

_**(2)Kurta: **__Es también__**kurti**__para una versión más corta llevada por las mujeres es una prenda tradicional llevada en __Afganistán__,__Bangladesh__, la__India__,__Pakistán__, y__Sri Lanka__. Es una__camisa__suelta que cae justo encima o en algún punto por debajo de las rodillas del portador y es llevada tanto por hombres como por mujeres._

_**(3)Sari:**__ El sari es un vestido tradicional usado por millones de de mujeres del__Subcontinente Indio__. Toma nombres distintos en los diferentes idiomas indios: en__hindi__,__guyaratí__y__maratí__, se le llama__sāṛī__; en__canarés__seere__; en__telegú__cheera__y en__Tamil__podavai__. Es un largo__lienzo__de__seda__ligero que se usa como vestido según el__Subcontinente Indio__._

_Bangladesh__y otros países vecinos lo usan. Debajo del sari las mujeres tienes que ponerse una__blusa__y una breve enagua e introducen un extremo del sari en la cintura y lo empiezan a enredar alrededor de su cuerpo para vestir el sari._

_**(4)Choli:**__Es un semi-blusa prenda ulizada con el sari, se corta para encajar perfectamente en el cuerpo y tiene mangas cortas y un cuello bajo, lo que permite la exposición de la cintura y el ombligo._

_**(5)Bermellón: **__Es un__pigmento__naranja__rojizo__opaco, usado desde la__antigüedad__, originalmente derivado del mineral__cinabrio__. Es una práctica común entre las mujeres casadas de las culturas__brahmánicas__aplicar una fina línea de bermellón, en el medio de la raya del__peinado__, como señal de su matrimonio._

_**(6)Tika: **__La tika o bindi es un adorno tradicional de las mujeres indias. Hoy día se usa como símbolo de que la mujer es casada o comprometida, o simplemente como un adorno. Puede tener muchas formas y colores en dependencia de la imaginación de quien lo lleva, puede ser del color del sari o del vestido, en forma de lagrima, de diamante o de circulo. _

_**(7)**__**Durga:**__En el__hinduismo__,__**Durga**__(en__sánscrito__: significa "la inaccesible"__o "la invencible") o__**Maa Durga**__(en__bengalí__:__significa "Madre Durga") "una que puede sanar en situaciones de gran abatimiento"__es una forma de__Devi__, la suprema__diosa__radiante, que se representa con numerosos brazos, cabalgando sobre un__león__o un__tigre__, portando armas y una flor de__loto__, que posee una sonrisa meditabunda, y practica__mudras__, o símbolos gestuales con las manos_

_**(8)Sandesh:**__(__idioma bengalí__: _সন্দেশ _Shôndesh, Hindi: _संदेश_) es un bocado dulce oriundo y muy popular en la región de__Bengala__(__Bangladés__independiente y__Bengala Occidental__, una provincia de la__India__). Se prepara con__leche__y__azúcar__. Algunas recetas de__sandesh__utilizan__chhana__(__leche cuajada__) o__paneer__en lugar de leche._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de _Twiligh _pertenecen Stephanie Meyer. Historia basada en la novela de Sharat Chandra Chattopadhyay _Devdas_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

_Chicas y Alice_

_Con el cambio de estación… llegan, llegan las nubes, nubes._

_Una ventisca llegara para apagar la llama._

_Bella_

_Este anhelo no lo deje morir._

_Este anhelo no lo deje morir._

_Esta llama, mi amor…_

_Nunca se extinguirá, la llama de mi amor._

_Mi amor, ven a mí, mi amor._

_Ven ya a mí._

_Así como arde la llama, _

_Ardo yo en cada poro y en mi corazón._

_Ven ya a mí._

_Ven a mi amor._

_La distancia nos separo…_

_La distancia nos separo…_

_Y se quedo el dolor._

_Mis ojos, desconsolados._

_Pero ahí estabas tú_

_Resplandeciendo, brillando,_

_Inundándonos en alegrías._

_Y mientras yo ardía._

_Y mientras yo ardía._

_Una vez más, las nubes truenan_

_Lloviendo una rapsodia estruendosa._

_La tempestad sobreviene de nuevo,_

_Pero mi llama nunca se apago. _

_Mi amor, mi llama._

_No importa cuanto llueva, _

_ni la tempestad, ni la tormenta._

_Mi amor, ven a mí, mi amor._

_Ven ya a mí._

_Chicas y Alice_

_Esta loca._

_Es inocente._

_Si, con una ráfaga de viento_

_Llegara el que buscas._

_Bella_

_Mi amor_

_Ven a mí, mi amor._

_Chicas y Alice_

_La pasión, nunca la dejara morir._

_Bella_

_Mi amor, esta llama eres tú_

_Mi amor_

_Mi amor_

Al día siguiente llega el carruaje que trae a Edward después de 10 años de vivir en Londres, este se pone frente a la entrada de la mansión Cullen mientras toda la familia corre por los pasillos del primer piso hacia la entrada a darle la bienvenida a Edward estando Eleazar tratando de apresurar a todos.

-¡Rápido! ¡El carruaje esta aquí! ¡Esme rápido! ¡Edward esta aquí!- Gritaba desde el pasillo del segundo piso vestido con su kurta color rojo manzana y dhoti color caqui.

-Voy, estaba encendiendo la lámpara. Avisen a Nani.- Responde Esme quien iba al frente de la familia a toda prisa vestida en su hermoso sari de seda color crema con bordado dorado y vino, choli color canela, pelo recogido en un chongo, accesorios de oro, su característico bermellón y tika roja.

Camino hacia la entrada se le acerca Emmett vestido con un kurta y dhoti azul rey y Rosalie con un sari de seda blanco un toque de verde aqua y choli azul cielo con el pelo recogido en un chongo, bermellón y tika roja.

-Si tardas tanto, Edward se dará la bienvenida el solo.- Le comenta Emmett a Esme.

-¿El solo? Hoy lo recibo yo.- A Esme el comentario de su hijo no le hizo mella en la felicidad que la embargaba.

-¡Un minuto! - Dice Esme estirando la mano y deteniendo a todos, haciendo que de este modo todos se paren abruptamente ante su petición.-Yo lo veré primero, todos cierren los ojos.- Ordeno.

-¡Oh Cielos! - Responden todos tapándose los ojos divertidos por tal petición.

-¿Está bien?- Pregunta Esme a Aro quien iba llegando con las maletas de Edward.

-Sí, Señora. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Puede cambiar alguien tanto en 10 años?- Dice Aro.

Esme que llevaba una charola con ofrendas y una lámpara en una mano y en la otra una guirnalda de flores para darle la bienvenida a Edward, observo la entrada con una mirada a punto de salírsele unas lagrimas de toda la emoción contenida durante una larga espera del hijo. Aro mientras le describe a Edward.

-Edward esta tan alto como mis hombros, los mismos hombros en los que se sentaba. ¡Al verlo y uno se olvida de pestañear!-

-¡No me atormentes! ¿Dónde está mi Edward?

-Se bajo durante el camino, dijo que volvería después de ver a _"Mi Bella". _–Cito Aro a Edward tratando de imitar su voz y su entonación soñadora.

Todos al escuchar eso se descubrieron los ojos quedando con una mirada de decepción por no verlo pronto.

-Volverá en un momento- Dijo Aro llevando las maletas a la habitación de Edward.

Mientras la sonrisa de Esme desaparecía y se gira para ver de frente a los demás quienes empezaron a tratarla de calmar diciéndole que no va tardar mucho Edward con Bella, que no lo tomara a mal. Rosalie sisañosamente se acerca a su lado y comenta.

-Esme ¿No querías ser tú la primera en ver Edward? ¿Serán ya los ojos de Bella?- Esme solo la mira y le entrega la charola y guirnalda.

-¿Esme que hago con esto?- Rosalie se ofende por un segundo, mas cuanto todos ya iban rumbo a la sala y con una mirada de satisfacción apaga la lámpara quedandose todavía en el pasillo.

Mientras en la casa Swan, que es color blanco con muchas ventanas en forma de arcos que dan la impresión de puertas ya que van del piso al techo, con vidrios en forma de cuadros de colores azul cielo, lila, morado y verde lima, unos pilares, grandes árboles alrededor de la casa; en un salón de la casa Bella se estaba preparando para recibir a Edward, Reneé que se encontraba con ella colocando henna en los pies, de pronto se tocan la puerta y se escucha que llaman.

-Bella- Ella se asusta y deja caer sus pies donde se encontraba la henna.-Creo que es Edward-Musita Renee en tanto camina hacia la puerta con su hermoso sari de algodón color blanco con unas pequeñas flores y las orillas rojas y choli blanco, pelo suelto, accesorios de oro, bermellón y tika roja.

-Edward ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Bien? Entra, hijo mío, bienvenido.-

Mientras Reneé lo recibe, Bella empieza a correr por los pasillos rumbo a su cuarto, por todo su recorrido va dejando huellas color rojo debido a la henna, en un momento se detiene junto a un tronco de un árbol cuya rama entraba por la ventana, las paredes de los pasillos eran color blanco al igual que el piso solo que este último tiene unos azulejos azul cielo formando unos círculos, los pilares son del mismo color; mientras ella va corriendo su sari color amarillo con orillas color verde limón se ondea al igual que su pelo al estar suelto, su collar largo con unas cuentas, aretes en la nariz y orejas, pulseras de oro.

Reneé continuaba hablando con Edward.-Bendito seas, hijo. Pareces todo un Ingles, teníamos tantas ganas de verte. Esme se muere por verte.-

-¿Donde esta Bella?-Pregunta un Edward mirando hacia adentro, buscándola. Bella lo observa a lo lejos sin poder verlo bien se emociona porque pregunta por ella.

-Estaba aquí hace un momento.- Responde Reneé. -Decía que cuando vinieras haría esto y lo otro. Le pegare y lo arañare. Y esta aquí y se esconde. ¡Ey Bella!- Divaga mientras con sus manos hacia énfasis a sus palabras.

-¿Puedo subir?- Pregunta Edward.

-Si hijo, sube-

Mientras Bella corre rumbo a su habitación que se encuentra en el segundo piso. Llega directo a su cama de caoba con un poste en cada esquina, la cual está situada en el centro de la habitación; la cama tiene un velo con barbitas color negro que es a su vez es un mosquitero, tiene un edredón de seda color azul marino con sabanas blancas, las paredes color blanco y unas cuantas flores pintadas color lila al igual que las cortinas que son de un velo liso recogidas a la orilla permitiendo la entrada de la luz del sol unos cuantos cuadros colocados en la pared, un tocador de caoba con su respetiva silla forrada con seda color blanco, el piso con azulejo blanco y en el centro bajo la cama esta un circulo junto con otra figura al centro hecho de puros pedazos de azul marino como si fuera un rompecabezas.

Bella empieza a ser molestada por una abeja y trata ahuyentarla con una sábana blanca de seda con la orilla de encaje, justo en ese momento llega Edward abriendo las puertas y ve lo que está haciendo, él alto, tez blanca, unos ojos verde jade con unas pestañas un poco enchinadas, labios gruesos; vestido con un pantalón color café y camisa blanca, corbata de moño color rojo con lunares blanco, saco color caqui, sombrero tipo gánster color café con una cinta negra y un bastón de madera color maple y la agarradera de plata.

Bella al percibir su presencia se recuesta en su cama cubriéndose la cara, Edward sigilosamente se le acerca.

-¿Cómo estas, Bella?- Él ve que no voltea a verlo y pregunta-¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme después de tanto tiempo?-

Ella estando recostada sin mirarlo responde con una voz suave.- ¿Tiempo? Para ti quizás, Para mí… 10 años, 6 meses, 4 días y 6 horas. ¿No me has echado de menos?-

Él ya junto a la cama responde.-Si-

Y empieza a bajar el velo de la cama, acomodando de la manera en que oculte a Bella quien se sienta dándole la espalda.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Solo 5 cartas en 10 años! 4 estaciones tienen el año. ¿No podías escribir una por estación?- Reclama Bella.

Edward comienza a dar vueltas por la cama de Bella.-Tiene sentido, has madurado.- Comenta Él.

-Lleva su tiempo. El deseo de unirse al mar convierte a la corriente en rio.- Respondió Bella un poco enojada.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué tardas tanto en enseñar tu rostro?- Pregunta Edward con toda seriedad.

-Como si miraras la Luna después de siglos, temo dejarte sin aliento.- Le responde Bella.

Edward prende un cigarro y justo en ese momento pasa la abeja por su cara la cual mueve de un lado a otro esquivándola.

-Ni siquiera la Luna es tan vanidosa.-Comenta.

-Pero la Luna está asustada- Dice Bella juguetonamente.

-Que salga, pues, la Luna por la noche para ver que me deja sin aliento…su resplandor o su vanidad.- Exige un poco enojado ya dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir a su casa, pues Bella no quiso mostrarse ante él.

Edward ve pasar la abeja y la atrapa con su mano.-Bella, odio la idea de que alguien más pueda tocarte.-

Ella ante su comentario se asoma retirando el velo de su cama quedando con una mirada soñadora.

* * *

><p>NA

Muchas gracia a las chicas que siguen esta historia espero que sea de todo su agrado, muchas gracias también a Viviana Ortiz por su ayuda, como ven Rosalie parece odiar a Edward y a Bella ya que no le gusta la idea de que estén juntos, pero poco a poco veremos que sucede con ese par, por el momento Edward no ha logrado ver la cara de Bella, tendremos que esperar en el siguiente capítulo y vero que lo deja sin aliento, si su resplandor o su vanidad. COMENTE CHICAS, POR FAVOR.

En este capítulo, lo primero es una canción, la original se llama "Silsila Ye Chaahat Ka" que en español es "Este anhelo no lo deje morir", la canción es su traducción en mi perfil esta el enlace del video de la canción.

**Henna:** _La__**alheña**__o__**arjeña**__1__(del ár. hisp. alḥínna, y éste del__árabe__الحناء__al-ḥinnā´__) o__**henna**__o__**jena**__es un__tinte__natural de color rojizo que se emplea para el pelo y que además se usa en una técnica de coloración de la__piel__llamada__**mehandi**__. Se hace con la__hoja__seca y el__pecíolo__de__Lawsonia alba__Lam. (__Lawsonia inermis__L.). Este tinte es de uso común en__India__,__Pakistán__,__Irán__,__Yemen__,__Oriente Medio__y__África__del norte. Los patrones del__**mehandi**__son bastante complejos y en algunas culturas se emplean como ornamento nupcial. En__Occidente__se viene empleando, aunque no de manera extendida, desde los 70._


End file.
